


Chubby

by lilacgiraffe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Size Differences, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacgiraffe/pseuds/lilacgiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wasn't always this unhappy with my body.<br/>In fact, most of my life I was thin and happy. I didn't play sports and spent all day programming and never had a problem, that is, until last year.<br/>Life had changed for me but I was coping.<br/>Then, my life took another unexpected turn: the Avengers called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chubby

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on AO3 and my very first smut! Be gentle!! ouo

I wasn't always this unhappy with my body.  
In fact, most of my life I was thin and happy. I didn't play sports and spent all day programming and never had a problem, that is, until last year.  
Last year, I got extremely sick and ended up being bedridden, causing me to gain about 50 pounds and have to get an all new wardrobe before going back to school.  
My professors were understanding of the sudden dip in my mood upon my return and they didn't say anything when I stopped focusing in class. I suppose they understood what depression looked like and I seemed to fit the bill. I was quiet all of a sudden and my outfits, once carefully planned to show off my figure, were now put together in a way that would hide as much of me as possible. Shorts were replaced by loose fitting jeans and my tight dresses became long skirts. I wore tee shirts or loose blouses all the time and never showed above my knees or my shoulders. I wore my hair down in hopes to hide the chub in my face and I wore hats when I was feeling especially horrible.  
Life had changed for me but I was coping.  
Then, my life took another unexpected turn: the Avengers called.  
Now, when I started gaining weight, I stopped going out and was programming much more. I made a game out of breaking into websites and changing little things like the font or the colors.  
When I got the call, I had recently hacked into Mr. Stark's blog and changed the cursor into a cat. Nothing harmful, just some fun for the fat girl who didn't like to go outside.  
Apparently, Mr. Stark noticed and was very angry, albeit amused.  
Agent Coulson, though, thought that I could be valuable to SHIELD seeing as there were records of similar "attacks" on websites for the FBI, CIA and others.  
I said yes under the threat of being arrested for criminal hacking.  
When I finally made it to the new Avengers base, I had enrolled in my university's online program and moved out of my dorm for good. Honestly, I was thrilled to leave the damned place behind.  
Which brings me to the present: walking into the lobby of the Avengers building.  
"You!" An accusing voice shouts, a pointing Tony Stark not far behind.  
I freeze, pointing dumbly at myself. "Me?" I repeat back.  
"Yes, you!" His voice was almost a growl as he stalked up to me, "You hacked my blog!"  
I raised my hands up weakly in defense. "I didn't do anything bad or that you weren't capable of fixing."  
"But you hacked it!" Mr. Stark narrowed his eyes as he finally closed the gap between us. I took a small step back and lowered my gaze to meet my shoes, embarrassed.  
“Tony!” A voice called, drawing both his and my attention. Cue the dramatic and beautiful entrance of a Captain Steve Rogers. His stern expression flattering on his face.  
“Steve!” Tony smiled back, walking away from me to put his arms around the blond. “You’re just in time! I was about to take (Y/n) to the interview room.”  
“You were?” I choked, startled by his change in attitude.  
Tony sent an obviously fake smile my way. “Of course! Come with us!”  
I followed the two men through the building, overwhelmingly aware of how I didn't fit in with anyone that I passed. Everyone working here was either thin or athletic and I was neither. Suddenly, my skirt was too tight and my blouse buttons were almost popping. Had I looked like this the entire day? No wonder Stark wasn’t threatened by me. I was panicking by the time they dropped me off for my interview with Director Fury.  
As he interviewed me, I felt my stomach bulge over the waistband of my skirt and I tried my hardest to get rid of it without looking stupid to the man interested in my work.  
"Are you ok, Ms. (L/n)?" He asked, noticing how uncomfortable I was.  
I blinked, surprised, and nodded silently, embarrassed that I had been caught.  
The interview went on like that. 

They told me to wait in the lobby until someone came out to let me know about if I got the job or not. What I was expecting was some teenaged intern to come out and tell me I didn’t get the job and that I should go back home, which was currently a hotel a bit down the road. What I didn’t expect was for Captain Rogers to come out and tell me that I could move in starting tomorrow.  
“What?” I said, eyes wide in shock.  
“You can move in tomorrow?” Captain Rogers repeated, a question now that I had confused him.  
After a few moments of silence, I finally came to my senses. “Oh. Oh!” Suddenly, I was very excited. “You mean...?” I trailed off, staring hopefully up at the blond man.  
“You’re hired, ma’am!” He smiles back down at me. It was a crooked smile and it was the match to light a fire in me.  
I exhale sharply, smiling breathlessly at Captain Rogers. “I got it!” I giggle, bouncing on my heels in excitement, “I got the job!”  
“You got the job!” Steve Rogers was beaming at me. He was my coworker now. Captain America worked along side with me from now on. I’ll be damned.  
“I can’t wait to start!” I grin.

In all reality, I was terrified to start working at SHIELD and took my time moving in. Well, tried to.  
Steve, as he told me to call him, decided that the gentlemanly thing to do was take his truck over to the hotel that I was staying in and helped load up the few boxes that I had into the bed.  
“You really don’t have to do this Cap- Steve.” I murmur, heaving another box into the truck.  
“I know, (Y/n),” he chuckled, easily putting of the heavier boxes up, “I want to help.”  
“Well, then, thanks...” I blush, lifting my backpack up. It was the last of my things.  
Sighing, I smile at Steve and he nods back before pulling himself into the truck and driving off. My smile falters as I watch him drive away towards the Avengers building and I get into my car, following behind him, trying not to let my mind wander to far ahead of myself.  
As we pull into the building’s garage, I force a smile back onto my face and grab a couple of the boxes from Steve’s truck as he takes a few of the heavier ones before walking ahead of me to the elevator.  
“Apartments are on floor nine and you’re in room 12 in the women's section.” He explains as the elevator went up. The door slid open with a ‘ding’ and Steve led me through the halls. “Your room is next to Wanda Maximoff’s room so...” he turned and looked at me. “Good luck.”  
I stopped in my tracks and he went on without me, not knowing that I wasn’t behind him anymore. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t at least a little bit afraid of the Scarlet Witch. She actually struck more fear in my heart than anyone else in the Avengers did. She could manipulate people to see their worst nightmares and they would never know that it was a dream. I was an easy target with my heart on my sleeve and my inner demons sitting on my shoulders.  
I could hear Steve talking to himself in the halls as he went on and I rushed to catch up before he reached my room. Thankfully, I did, saving myself some extra embarrassment.  
“And here’s your room!” He chirped, smiling, opening the door and setting the boxes down. “And here’s your key!” His smile was going to crack his face at this rate as he carefully took my boxes and placed the key card in my hand. “It works just like a hotel key, ok?”  
I felt like he was treating me like a child but still managed a smile and a nod.  
“Ok then! I’ll be back with the rest of your things! How about you start unpacking?”  
“Ya, ok.” I nod again and watch as he leaves before closing the door and looking around.  
The room looks like a exactly hotel only cleaner. It was impersonal with white and steel everything. I shake my head and open the first box I see. Bed stuff. Humming quietly to myself, I unfurl the comforter onto the gray carpet to let it air out as I take my sheets and replace the white ones with my own, brightly colored ones. I then make my bed like I would at home and put the stuffed bear my mom gave me on top.  
Nodding, I break down the empty box and move to the next one when I hear a soft knock on my door.  
“Steve!” I shout, walking to the door, “I wasn’t expecting you back so-” I was cut off as I opened the door by the sight of not Steve but my greatest nightmare.  
“Ms. Maximoff!” I sputter, looking like a deer in headlights.  
“You are my new neighbor?” She asks, her accent landing heavily on my chest as she looks at me questioningly. No doubt wondering how someone like me got in.  
“I-I am.” Stuttering. Great start (Y/n). She definitely thinks I’m an idiot now.  
“Hm.” Wanda Maximoff’s reply was simple and unnerving at the same time as she gives my one last look up and down before turning and walking down the hall.  
Not knowing what to do, I stand in the doorway until I see Steve heading my way. I leave the door open and go back into my room to shuffle through the contents of a box.  
“It’s starting to look really good in here!” Steve comments from the doorway, setting the boxes on the floor next to the other ones that I hadn’t gotten to yet.  
“Thanks.” I mumble, keeping my head down.  
“Well, I’ll see you around, ya?”  
“Ya.” I still don’t look up, not until I know he’s gone. As soon as he does leave, though, I get up and lock my door. No way in Hell and I going to deal with her again.  
I heave a heavy sigh and continue to unpack. By the time I was done, it was pretty late, around 1 in the morning, so I decided to take a quick shower before crawling into my new bed.  
When I open the bathroom door, the first thing I notice is another door on the other side of the room. The next thing I see is toiletries belonging to another person. The first though to pass through my mind is “Oh, I forgot to bring my things in here.” The next thought, though, is “Who’s stuff is this?”  
My question is answered when the knob of the door across from me is twisted and my neighbor walks in, half asleep and in nothing but panties and a black camisole. Her auburn hair is tousled and pulled to one side, exposing more of her perfect body.  
I stare, shocked, as she begins to process my being there. She gives me plenty of time to note how thin she is, delicate muscles on her arms and stomach, before blinking and clearing the sleep from her eyes.  
“Why are you still awake?” Wanda Maximoff groans, accent thicker than it was before.  
“I... I was unpacking...” I say, suddenly averting my gaze, aware of how indecent she was. I heard her moving and snuck a quick glance, noticing that she moved to the sink to grab the glass that was next to the tap and fill it. “I’m sorry I-”  
“Take a shower and go to bed.” Turning to again face me, her expression is blank, “My door will be unlocked if you need anything.”  
Unable to say anything, I just nod and watch her leave with the glass of water, hips swaying slightly with each step. I blink a few more times after her door closes before turning back around to gather my toiletries and rush into the shower, nervously eyeing the door to Ms. Maximoff’s room, praying she doesn’t come in with her perfect body while I’m naked.  
I take the fastest shower I ever remember taking, pulling on my sweatpants and a tee shirt from the men’s department. While brushing my teeth, I again look to her door, wondering what would happen if I were to walk in.  
I suppose that would have to wait until another day.  
I wandered into my room and laid down on the stiff mattress. This bed made the bed at the hotel look good. I tossed and turned for a bit before getting up and walking around my room. While I was tired, I was not tired enough to sleep in such a neglected bed as that.  
I paced for a few minutes, touching the walls as I came close to them. I threw a bra on quickly and opened my door, peeking outside like a scared child, before tip-toeing down the hall towards the staircase. I might as well explore the building while I had the chance.  
The eighth floor was kind of a living room type place. I stopped here and walked in, looking around the modern looking room. It was probably the size of my childhood home and was filled with anything a human could need for entertainment. I was impressed but not nearly as happy as I was when I found a coffee maker. Grinning to myself, I toyed with the machine, figuring out that it made one cup of coffee a go and had different flavors. Thrilled, I made a cup of coffee and poured a significant amount of sweetened creamer into it. Inhaling the strong scent, I then went to the elevator and pressed the close door button. I stood there for a little bit, just in the elevator, until I heard a ding and realized that someone had called the elevator from the floor above me.  
Panicking, I tried to figure out a good explanation for what I was doing when the doors slid open. I inhaled sharply when I saw Wanda Maximoff glaring at me.  
"I told you to go to bed, yes?" She snapped, glancing at my coffee before grabbing me and pulling me from the elevator.  
"I couldn't sleep! I'm very sorry if I woke you!" With my anxiety levels through the roof, I let her drag me through the hall towards my room.  
"It's your bed, right?" She asked, her hushed voice raspy. "It's too stiff?"  
"Uh, ya." I answer, furrowing my eyebrows as we neared our rooms, "How did you-"  
"All of these beds are like that in the beginning." Wanda explains, stopping in front of my door. "Key." It wasn't a question and I fumbled for my key card in my pajama pockets.  
"Here it is." I say quickly, passing it to her, watching as she slides it through the lock and walks into my room, dragging me behind her with ease. "Wanda, I'm sorry but, I just can't sleep in that bed." When she looks at me, her face looks almost angry. "I have a poor back." I add weakly.  
She sighs, tugging me in front of her, my bed pressing against the backs of my knees. "Then I will help you." She sighs, gently pushing me down onto the bed as she takes the coffee cup from my hands, placing it on the nightstand. "Lay on your stomach."  
"I'm sorry?" I gasp, crawling back away from her slightly.  
"On your stomach." Wanda snaps, causing me to jump a bit. Again, she sighs, pinching the bridge between her eyes. "I am going to give you a massage, alright?"  
"Oh," I murmur, shifting my weight on the bed. "You don't have to do that."  
"Well, I am offering so would you please get on your damn stomach?" I can tell she's tired and decide to get this done as quickly and (hopefully) painlessly as possible. I roll onto my stomach, fully aware of how my body sagged in certain areas due to their weight. "Can I take off your shirt and bra?" She asks and I felt her shift so that she was hovering above me.  
"Oh!" I say, moving slightly to pull the fabric off, "I can-"  
"I will do it." She said, pushing me back down carefully, her hand brushing against my neck. "Just let me know that I may."  
I nod slightly and that is enough for her. Blushing, I feel her hands graze my sides, softly touching the stretch marks that webbed across my hips before sliding her hands up and under my shirt, rubbing at my back. I relax slightly until I feel her hands creep to my front and her chest press against my back. "Kneel." She whispers, her voice rough against my hair.  
My blush deepens as I shift beneath her and she allows me to get up, her hands never leaving my body. I shiver as she places a soft kiss against my shoulder before slowly pulling up my shirt and taking off my bra. My eyes slide shut as Wanda lowers me to the bed again, her cool hands rubbing against my bare skin. I moan softly when she pushed her thumbs between my shoulders and instantly become putty under her.  
"You're so beautiful, (Y/n)." Her voice is as delicate as her hands, as though she's afraid she would scare me off. I only moan in response, causing her to move her hands down to touch the waistband of my sweats. She traced the thick material around and placed her hands on my stomach. I whimpered, slightly sucking in part of my body that I was most unhappy with. I hear a low growl come from her throat as she removes her hands, again placing them on my back, trying to work out the tension that she had just gotten rid of.  
Her hands worked up my body another time but, now, I couldn’t relax. She had felt my stomach and, in fact, she had felt a lot of my fatty places. I shift and sit up, cradling my breasts with my arms to create some sense of decency.  
“I’m sorry.” I whisper, my back facing Wanda, shoulders hunched over. “I’m sorry...”  
“Hush,” She coos, carefully wrapping her arms around me, “It’s ok.” I feel her rest her chin on my shoulder and she nuzzles against my cheek. “I think you’re beautiful, though, even if you don’t.”  
I inhale sharply, turning my head to face her. Slowly, I glance from her eyes to her lips before leaning and closing the gap between us, my hands falling to hold her as I move my whole body to kiss her.  
Wanda Maximoff’s kiss was better than any kiss I’d ever had. It was slow and sweet and loving, her hands ghosting over where my hands held her arms, lacing one hand with mine and moving the other to my back, pulling me closer. She carefully pushed me down onto the bed and sat above me, leaving me panting quietly, still holding her hand. Everything moved slowly as she lowered herself to kiss my neck. It felt like she had cast a spell on my as her kisses went down and down. Everything was peppered with her lips; my stomach, my chest, my waist and, finally, my hips. When she unwound her fingers from mine, I was dazed to say the least but, when she looked up at me from my lap, fingers grazing my waistband again, she looked just as out of it as I felt. Her eyes were half lidded and her camisole straps had fallen off her shoulders. When I nodded, Wanda took her sweet time pulling down my pants, kissing my skin as it was exposed. I tried to focus on my breathing and not on the blush that was creeping up my chest to my face. When she finally slipped the pants off, I shivered, biting my lip. She made her way back up my body, stopping to sit on my hips and kiss at my throat.  
"Not fair." I panted, trying to regain my sanity. She looked up at me, her eyebrows quirked before she realized what I was talking about. Smiling, she sat up and tugged her top off, her small body contrasting to mine. I sat up with her on my lap, eyeing her as I placed a kiss on her collarbones. Her eyes slid shut for a second before she, again, pushed me to the bed.  
"I'm in charge tonight." Her smirk accenting her words more with her foreign tongue. I giggled, leaning up quickly to kiss her lips before falling back to the firm bed.  
"You're in charge." I whisper, shifting slightly under her gaze. Never loosing eye contact, she lowered herself to rest in between my legs, slowly pulling my panties down. Wanda was deliberate with every move she made, watching as I shivered and squirmed. When I was fully naked, though, she wasted no time, moving her hands quickly up my body to grasp at my breasts. Gasping, I arch up and off the bed.  
"You're such a good girl, (Y/n)." Her praise made me only need more contact, moaning quietly as she pinched and kneaded. When she began biting at my thighs, I lost it. My eyes slammed shut and a parted my legs slightly, giving her more room to work with.  
"More." I begged, panting heavily.  
"Alright," She said, her voice even, "But you have to be quiet, ok?"  
I nodded and probably would have agreed to anything as long as she would give me what I needed. She grabbed at my thighs and pulled them apart and moved to sit next to me before sticking her fingers into my face.  
"Suck." She commanded. Eagerly, I put my mouth around her three fingers, sucking and licking as much as I could before she pulled them back out of my mouth. Wanda gave me a gentle kiss and slid her hand down my body, finally resting at my clit. At first, her touch was soft, almost too soft to feel, as she kissed me. When she pulled away, she bit her lip, pressing a little harder against the hard bud, pushing it against my pubic bone. I shuddered, grasping at the sheets and reaching for Wanda at the same time. I found her thigh and squeezed, which I was rewarded for with a moan from her and a pick up in the tempo.  
Suddenly, I felt her move away from me and her hand stopped moving. Whining, I opened my eyes, sitting up to look at her only to find her laying next to me on her side. "If I ask you to sit on my face, will you be ok?" She asks, tracing shapes onto my stomach.  
"I don't want to hurt you." I whisper, looking away.  
"You won't." Smiling, she tugged at my wrist, "I promise." Sighing, I sit up on my knees, looking over her, and she twists to be on her back. Slowly, carefully, I pull one leg over her body, kneeling over her chest and looking into her eyes.  
"Are you sure?" I ask, gulping loudly. Rolling her eyes, Wanda nods, urging me on by pulling a bit at the back of my thighs. Sucking in a shaky breath, I scoot up her chest, brushing my outer lips along her bare skin.  
Eagerly, she pulled me the rest of the way up, wasting no time in licking a stripe up my heat.  
I let out a breathy moan and relax a bit more against her face and slump forward, one hand gripping her hair and the other holding me up.  
Again and again she licks before finding my clit again and carefully pulling it into her mouth. Wanda sucks and mouths at it until I'm on the edge and then begins to slowly lick again. She repeats the same motions more times than I can count, building me up and then holding me in that place.  
Frustrated, I grind against her, and, finally, she gets the message. Her mouth pulls at my clit and she laps at it with such ferocity that I cum without warning.  
She eases me through the orgasm, softly licking and kissing between my thighs and rubbing my legs. Sighing, I roll off of her, and she turns to look at me, smirking.  
"Now will you go to sleep?"


End file.
